Alternative Intertwining
by AphroditeOlivia
Summary: Isabella Swan didn't belong to the world she was born into. A certain Edward Cullen was meant to be the one to bring her to the dark world she is destined for. But what if she had already twined herself into their world? Full summary inside. Rating change.
1. Shadow Stalker

**Summary**

**Isabella Swan never belonged to the world she was born into. She was always destined to become a vampire. They interlaced into her future. But what if when she came to Forks and met the Cullen's, she already had been twined in their dark world not too long ago? She's still human, but with friends and family living in twilight.**

**(Don't own anything except the changes in the storyline)**

**(Use of content from 'Twilight' and Leaked-copy-of-'Midnight Sun')**

**Story Chapter 1 – Shadow Stalker **

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.

Jamie, Tory or Rent couldn't take me because; A) If they went out in sunlight people would attempt to capture and run tests on them, given the fact their skin sparkled like diamonds. B) I wanted to spend my last few moments in Arizona with my loving, erratic, harebrained mother who now had to fend for herself.

All I can say is thank God she had found Phil. I knew that he would pay the bills on time, stock the fridge, put gas in her tank and help her find her way when she got lost.

I'd miss doing all of them things for her; she was my best-friend and my responsibility. It felt alien and wrong to be putting them on someone elts, who could do something wrong, or break my carefully developed routine.

I loved Phil like a brother, not a dad, and he the same for me. We were siblings whilst I was my mother's mother. I had brought her up the second I was born. I always had protected her from the start, as my mum made you feel that way about her. You could just feel deep inside how vulnerable she is.

Phil and I trust each other to share the massive undertaking it is; looking after of my mum. It was just me at first, and then I shared the work load with him. I guess it was like weaning myself off of her, letting her go slowly.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town of Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.

My fifteenth summer in California was when I met them. The mysterious sweetheart James, or as I like to call him, Jamie. Flame haired, fiery Victoria or just simply Tory. Last but by no means least, tall, dark and deadly Laurent, better know as Rent. They were all vampires but that failed to matter to me. I loved them all, undead or not.

I'll never forget the day we met. Well . . . of course I won't, it was the day my whole life was flipped upside down, and my views of the world radically, broken apart.

**~~ California ~~**

Charlie and I had just arrived the day before, and I was looking forward to when Charlie would want to get out his baiting gear, and head for the hills, or water, I think, is more appropriate. This was so I could reintroduce myself to the secluded Californian town in which we stayed when we came.

"Hey Bells you don't wanna come fishing with me tomorrow, do you?" Charlie asked me from my solid brown oak doorway, as I unpacked my belongings. Making me relax as I now knew I had tomorrow to myself to wander round and pick a present for my mum that she would like.

"Umm . . . can I pass please dad. I want to go and have a look round the shops. That's if it's ok with you?" I knew it would be, given my dads 'y' chromosome, resulting in a hatred of shopping.

"Sure that'd be fine, just don't stay out too late. Come home before 7 'o' clock. That's the deadline. Well I'll just . . . erm . . . go now."

My dad never has or will be comfortable with setting rules. Just like how he can't discuss his feelings and how he just curls in on himself. Not literally of course, that'd just be weird.

That night I slept and actually got some rest, given my sleep talking decided not to strike that night. Well that's what I thought was the cause of my bliss. . .

The next morning I woke up at around 7 with Charlie already long gone. I quickly got dressed into my favourite light blue shorts and sleeveless, white eyeless lace. The top I, a year later, would be wearing as a farewell gesture, as I left my beloved home in Phoenix.

So I set off wandering the blistering streets of California, my only protection factor a gazillion sunblock and the shade of whatever I could find.

If you saw a person moving in the shadows you would expect them to be following someone. Not that a second person could actually be stalking the shadow drifter.

That creeping feeling that crawls up your back, telling you that a stranger is watching your every move, struck me. With goosebumps running all the way down my body from the back of my neck to my toes, I-whilst still moving-turned my head to see the face of my . . . companion of sorts. And see him I did.

His rich skin flowing like silk over his perfectly carved face. His red eyes gleaming like rubies that contrasted with his dark colouring, making him even more magnificent than the most beautiful night. He was beautiful and unnaturally perfect.

He was also staring deep into my eyes, with a hunger that no amount of feeding could sedate. It wasn't a physical hunger, but one of wanting, possessing, capturing.

He was danger. But I couldn't find it in myself to fear him. He needed me, and I wanted to help his tortured soul if that was what life had planned for me. I knew self defence that would keep me alive, well, hopefully.

I swallowed my fear and braved death. "I don't appreciate being followed without warning. If you have something to tell me, then it would be greatly appreciated if you would just get it out of the way."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was astonished, and a wee bit pleased.

"Hello, my name is Laurent and these are my friends; James and Victoria." As he said their names they appeared on either side. James on the right and Victoria the left.

They were all opposites; Laurent was easily the most beautiful, his hair a short glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, with an easy smile that exposed a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her chaotic hair quivering in the miniscule, refreshing breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline.

The second male, James, was slighter than Laurent, and possessed light brown hair that had flashes of dirty blond. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Other than the common perfection of them all, their only links were their catlike postures and deep burgundy eyes.

The female was the one to encourage me to speak up. They had the feel of making you want to fear them. Although I could tell they wanted me to relax and not feel threatened.

"You're a smart girl, I'll wager. You're frightened, but please don't be. We have no reason to harm you, and want you to trust us. I know this trust will only come if you chose it to, so we want to get to know you better. As you know all of our names, can you put us on the same page and tell me yours?"

She had a lioness' confidence and a will power of steel that was obvious. I liked her already; she fit into my two favourite types of people. Quiet and kind or confident and painfully truthful. Lying didn't fit into either category because I never felt the need to put it in. I have always been an awful liar and trust people to be better than me. I had no qualms in answering her.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." My voice didn't even break, I was impressed.

James spoke up which I felt was a massive surprise to the other two. "How old are you Isabella?"

"Ahh, I see you didn't understand when I said I prefer Bella. I meant if you wish to talk to, ask me a question or get my full undivided attention I will only respond to Bella or Bells for the people who know me best." My response earned a smile, a name correction and a hand from James, which I accepted. Whilst on the other hand I earned a shocked response from Laurent and Victoria. Apparently no one talked to James like I just did, and expect to get away with it. Never mind get a positive response out of him. It was the start of a deep understanding, and respect he had for anyone who could say what they wanted, without being cocky.

I spent the day getting to know them and finding out what they were. I wasn't scared when I found out; I was too preoccupied with watching my world alter. I was a sceptic when it came to spirits, so how much different is finding out something elts mythical really does exist.

**Hope you like it. Please review or I'll just die of misery. Thanks XD x x x x**

**Love Aphrodite x**


	2. First Sight

**Hello amazing people, you all fall into the category of amazing because you are reading my Twilight fanfiction! For those of you who review, you are also Gorgeous! In this chapter, wish for a Cullen, and a Cullen shall appear. . .**

**Chapter 2 - Fist sight**

**Edward POV**

This was the time of day when I wished I were able to sleep.

High school.

Or was purgatory the right word? If their _was_ anyway to atone for my sins, this ought to count towards the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I grew used to; everyday seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.

I suppose this _was _my form of sleep-if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods.

I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside my head.

Several hundred of the voices I ignored out of boredom.

When it came to the human mind, I'd heard it all before and then some. Today, all thoughts were consumed with the drama of a new addition to the small student body here. It took so little to work them all up, although this had worked my family up as well as the children. I'd seen the new face repeated in thought after thought from every angle. Just an ordinary human girl. The excitement of her arrival was strange as it was no different than other rare new students, tiresomely predictable. Half the sheep-like males were already imagining themselves in love with her, just because she was something new to look at.

Only four voices did I usually block out of courtesy than distaste: my family, my two brothers and sisters, who were long so long used to the lack of privacy that they rarely gave it a thought. Today I fought to give them more than what privacy I struggled to attain constantly, given we have no need for sleep. I tried not to listen if I could help it.

Try as I may, still. . . I knew.

Everyone was thinking about the arrival of the new student that had come as a shock, and I had just told them about Alice missing something, which, had never happened in the whole time we had incorporated Al and Jazz into our family. She didn't make mistakes, she couldn't. Only one thing could possibly account for blocked powers.

Vampires.

~ * ~ Bella POV ~ * ~

Charlie had bought me a truck, a Chevy, good sturdy thing it was, perfect for me. It was all shades red; it was covered with small bits of rust. Although, I guess that was to be expected, given it had probably spent over 90% of its life sitting in the rain. It added to its character for me, and made me love it even more. It would be my saviour when getting to school tomorrow. I would drive there in it, instead of getting a ride in the cruiser. My dad-the chief of police's car.

First day, God, where's Jamie when you need him. He always makes me feel better, just by being with me.

My first couple of lessons had passed with out a major hitch; sure I'd gone the odd wrong way or had an embarrassing turn with teachers and class introductions. But, so far all had gone OK.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wild curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. A boy from English I had met, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, although each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They didn't look anything alike. Of three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

They were all alike, paler than me, the albino, with dark-purple bruises like shadows under their eyes. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

They all possessed the devastatingly in-human faces that I was so used to. They had the perfection that I loved. Jamie as a brother and protector; Tory as a best friend, someone to tell everything to and not be ridiculed; And Rent. My love for him was in no way brotherly. I found him the main feature of my favourite dreams. He was perfect, and I loved him. It was the utterly gut-wrenching kind of love, the write you name with his last name over and over again kind of love. It was morally wrong, but I didn't have a choice, and, I didn't want to change.

Ms. Cope, a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses, had just given me my schedule this morning, and marked out the easiest ways to get to my classes on this miniscule map of the school. As if you even need a map, this place isn't all that big. And it doesn't look too deadly, well for me it doesn't. But, well who am I kidding? I trip over my own feet if I'm on a polished floor. It's become a curse to be near me, especially in sports. Which I later found out, was mandatory for all four, instead of the two I had completed back home. It was a well known fact, you shouldn't be within 5 meters of me, to have a chance at safety, and that's the closest, but, in some cases it isn't far enough.

Laurent was always looking after and playing with me if Tory or Jamie wanted to have a game. It was stupid they even included me, I'm not a sporty person, and school will also learn that soon. I should be the tan, sporty, good-looking blond, that's expected if you have lived in Arizona all your life. I'm not.

Forks was literally turning out to be my personal hell on Earth.

**It's small but I wanted to put something up. Thanks for staying with me.**

**Love Aphrodite x**


	3. Bad Bad Bella

**I've changed Bell a bit . . . Well a lot to be honest (she really did always have her mind on getting into Edwards pants though didn't she. Anyway tell me what you think and then I can take your comments on board. All thoughts are welcome and any help given will be accepted gratefully and you will have a place in my heart. X **

**~*~****Edward POV**** ~*~**

I hadn't heard the new girl's thoughts yet and Alice still hadn't seen anything about her. Jasper was finding her impossible to get a sense of a mood off and according to all our special talents; she didn't exist or was sending us off kilter. None of us had seen her yet and we didn't sense a new vampire . . . or even a new human, the only thing we had to go on was my seeing her in the other children's thoughts. And even they were sending me into even more confusion; it was as if she was slightly blurred or too bright to look at, none of the humans sensed it, and neither did any sub-conscience pick up on it. It was if we were the only ones affected by her. It didn't add up, and I for one did not like it.

After a full day of missing her, none of us possessing a timetable that included a lesson with her for the whole morning. At dinner we looked for her but our eyes seemed to be diverted every time we spotted the girl. I recalled a member of the volturi who possessed such a gift, although it works a different kind of way. If you walked towards Aro or whoever she had been assigned to protect, you would suddenly find yourself walking in a different direction, with no idea of when or why you changed course. This was like every power that we possessed bounced off her and stopped us finding out what she was.

Finally, the time had arrived, the only lesson any of us had with her. Biology, and she with me.

**~*~****Bella POV****~*~**

Through dinner I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from using an excuse to run out and give Rent a call just so I could hear his rough scrape of a voice. Oh god what a voice he has. Undoubtedly male, its grating sound sends shivers down my spine; of the good kind of course, only and always the sinful pronunciation made by his merciless and corrupted tongue.

His simple exclamations made me feel daring and I even knew (after being told so many times off Jamie and Tory) that he had poisoned my soft side and so it was now a deadly soft, and I was to be trusted-once first met-as much as a billion year old vampire, with knowledge and experience that could send you mad.

I was a kitten with Jamie, Tory's Barbie princess baby and Rent's wild sex slave. Slave just being the easiest way to explain my desires; if anything I'd made a vampire my slave. My desires you could only dream of knowing about. For being 17 I'd already worked in a high-end and very well-paid sex club. I've had affairs with business men, took part in dark and hard orgies. I knew what I was doing and not getting my sexual high wasn't good enough for me.

I guess I'm confusing you'd say. One minute I'm pairing my name with Rent's and next I'm doing the dirty with married men. Well that's just who I am. I give off the pretence of a happy, well bred, homily girl. When late at night I run the town with vampires. Before you ask no no-one has or ever will find out. After all, people don't tend to notice the things that they don't want to see.

Take the woman that I drove past on my way to school this morning. She doesn't know it but her 19 year old daughter is playing dominatrix to her new husband.

Or the couple who lived next door to Renee and I back in Arizona, the husband had a gambling addiction and she was in denial about how she hated her life and how she knew she had made a mistake.

I'm going to live my life the way I want to: finish school, have as much fun as I can, then become a vampire so I can take on so much more.

First things first though, what is it on my timetable again? Ahhh Biology. My first lesson with a Cullen, well hopefully all this will go to plan.

**Okay so it may have been a 'filler chapter' but I just wanted to put something small up to give just a little taste of darker Bell that my dirty mind thought up. **

**Love Aphrodite x**


	4. Stupid Author Note

Rightio, well I hate author notes as much as you peepz do, so this is sooo annoying to have to post.

I'm having so much love for this story and I hate not putting chaps up but I'm struggling knowing where I'm going with this. So I have decided what I want to and am going to do is just let it flow. I'm going to force the next chap and I dunno how much I''l write but I'm having a big emotional thing at the moment.

The most influential and pillar-like person in my life is having a battle with cancer and I am struggling with coping but I think writing will help me, help them.

Please, please. Please keep on reviewing, your comments are so wonderful and are keeping me going with this story.

Lots of Love, Aphrodite xx


	5. Reminisce

**Hey you guys, first of all I want you all to know that I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished! I'm just so busy that unfortunately this story has had to take a back-seat! I need to thank you all so much for your support and love of my story. Although I have had some comments that my story was okay and has gone bad or even got "ridiculous" and I'm thankful for an honest opinion either way but I like not having a pushover Bella who deals with her sexual desires (which we all knows she has if you've read how desperate she is throughout the saga) instead of just relying on Edward (or men in general) to take the lead.**

Turns out I'd sat with Jessica and her friends longer than I thought, and was anxious to get to class on time and suss out my first Cullen. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, also had biology II with me the next hour. We walked together in silence, turns out she was a shy one. Given I had guessed she was kind, she was already turning into a person that could be a good friend to me whilst I was out here. I found myself hoping that I had more classes with her, so I could have company without the need for useless talk. She seemed to fall into my category of people that I could become friends with. Though I quickly had to make my mind focus on something else and thinking back to my friend categories only made me miss my best friends even more, and the longing for Rent to become mind consuming, almost like an itch that I desperately needed to scratch.

When we entered the minuscule classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to back home in Phoenix. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the table were filled but one. Next to the centre isle, I recognised Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single one open seat.

As I walked down the isle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face – it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked at him for drawing such attention to himself, especially since I was the new kid. You'd think he'd want to avoid any unnecessary confrontations with someone he obviously knew nothing about. He should want to avoid humans.

That was when I noticed his eyes were black – coal black.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to go sit by _him. _

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change out the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of the chair and averting his head like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favourite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odour. And I 100% knew he couldn't smell any other vampire on me, it had been at least 48 hours since I had last been in contact and I'd had a shower since then. It was my blood and not my scent that had sent him reeling; it had to be.

During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through my mind. Luckily, I doubted any of the Cullen's possessed that gift.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

The rest of my day consisted of a cute, chubby-faced boy – who introduced himself as Mike – helping me towards the most dreaded lesson of my entire school curriculum. Gym. At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here P.E. was mandatory for all four years. How unlucky for my class mates since I have absolutely no natural balance whatsoever (something I knew would be rectified after I've had my fill of the wonders of being human). Although luckily the gym teacher let me off since it was the first day, and told me so sit on the benches at the side and just watch the others. The hour of free time* was just what I had been desperate for so I could address my homesickness.

Even thinking about home was making me miss it, I mean every time I've ever felt unsure in the past all I'd have to do is send a message to Tory and she'd meet me after school, a sympathetic smile and hug; instantly making me feel a million times better, but I couldn't do that here. I couldn't have her come to Forks where it wasn't safe while the Cullen's resided here. It just doesn't seem fair, they get their family why can't I have mine? They've never been a danger to me, sure they survive off other creatures but that's nothing that humans don't do. We eat animals, and so do they. They still have feelings, emotions and souls, no matter what anyone else thinks, they're my family and I love them. Even if in slightly different ways.

Well I guess at least soon enough I can go and visit them, I can just tell Charlie that I want to visit mum and my friends in the holidays, it's only a few months away, and they told me they'd email and drop by when they can, but I know that visit is a long way-a-way and even when they get here they'll be moved out by the Cullen's themselves if they think their human façade is at risk. God, if it wouldn't arouse suspicion I'd tell them myself that they're not doing such a good job. They avoid the company of humans, and all humans strive on interaction with other people, along with the fact, they look different and they don't act in the social customs that people live by. They don't smile at anyone other than their own inner circle and they appear aloof and ignorant of what is going on around them, as if the interests of normal humans are below them. Maybe to my classmates, the Cullen's are just a little eccentric, or maybe even belong to a cult of some sort, or even, my personal favourite word I've heard all day to describe them; "bludy bunch of snobs". If Jamie would have heard that the speaker; whether human, vampire or other mythical being, would have had a slap on the back (much more gently if they were the prior option) and would have been treated to his bold laugh that - even though I think of him as a brother - still manages to send a pleasant chill down my spine.

God I missed Tory's cuddles and Jamie's laugh, but most of I just miss Rent's presence. I don't even have to look up to know he's there anymore, I just know. It's like, I couldn't be safer than when he's around. I know Tory and Jamie would kill to protect me, I've seen it happen, but Laurent, if he's ever caught a bloke with me, he just smoothly approaches, and I see the terror in the mans eyes, but by the time I've looked up and met his eyes, the look has gone. Replaced by a softened gaze, that I've only ever seen when he looks at me. I've talked to Tory about him before and she encouraged me to talk to him but I wouldn't dare. I know they all love me but lets be honest, I'm human and he's a vampire. I'm flawed to the point of damaged and he's perfect. I'm weak and he's impenetrable. Why would he ever give me a look in? I'm resigned to be in love with a male vampire ignorant to the fact and used by male humans who are only good for one thing.

I've got to face up to reality. I've been spoiled for mere humans, I've foolishly raised the bar too high, and no one breathing will ever live up.

**I don't know how long classes in America last so I'm just going off what I know English school is like, review and tell me if I'm wrong.**

**I do realise my chapters are getting smaller but I've been so blank at where to go.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, love Aprodite x**


	6. Waiting

**Okay, so here's another chapter, sorry it's took so long! I watched a video the other day on Youtube and it was a British woman and an American bloke and they were comparing slang words and it made me want to feature a few ones I use in everyday life. The video was called the 'Transatlantic Slang Smackdown'. It's fun for me to see American people get confused at what is everyday for us. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Realising I'd spent far too long lost in thought I was pulled back to the present when the final bell rang at last. Walking slowly back to the office I felt the wind had gotten strong and now had a decided chill to it. I wrapped my arms around myself.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost failed to suppress my urge to speak when I saw Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. Appearing not to notice the sound of my entrance, I stayed leant against the back wall, waiting for him to finish trying to convince the receptionist to swap his biology time slot.

It did seem odd to me that he was so repulsed by my presence in the room. If anything I would have thought he'd be trying to stay close to figure out why none of his siblings gifts worked against me. Then again, they may just not care about it.

The door opened again, bringing with it the cold wind, swirling my hair around my face, causing Edward's back to stiffen, turning slowly to glare at me. I felt my face remain impassive.

"Never mind, then" he said, half turned back to Mrs Cope as piercing honeycomb eyes surveyed my expression inquisitively, his voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible." On the last word his eyes narrowing marginally and his head tilting only so slightly that if I wasn't used to such miniscule movements, I may have missed.

"Thank you so much for your help." Without another look at me he disappeared out the door.

Hurrying though conversational pleasantries I finally escaped the office, only to see the aforementioned Cullen had waited.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier; I was feeling unwell." His dazzling face was friendly and open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. His eyes however were another story. They remained careful and guarded against me.

"Oh, I know who you are. And I have every belief you know who I am. Small towns don't have _secrets_." On the last word I replicated his earlier head tilt, however mine had a different effect entirely as my voice became a whisper and my eyes lit up with the knowledge they held.

At once the enchanting gait he had adopted became sinister and smothering. "Just _what _secrets are we referring to here, Miss Swan."

"I assume you realise that the car park isn't the appropriate place for this discussion _Mr Cullen._ However, I myself find that I wish to depart for home, and entertain no desire to continue this riveting repartee at the present moment. I do hope you understand." My voice – whilst never truly matching up to the harmonious chimes of a vampire – held it's own, as a tone of silk came out to slide against the velvet peal of his next comment.

"Ah of course, and as you do see, this is a necessary and difficult conference to have to wait for. Shall you not accompany myself somewhere more pleasant and warming. There shall be no need for difficulties." Credit where all credit is due, his composure never faltered and his actions gave no feel to any danger or maliciousness.

"Where then do you suggest is an appropriate venue?"

"How would you like to go for dinner? I could follow you so as to drop off your car, then onto Port Angeles? You see I'd rather this conversation be kept from my family as much as possible until I'm certain of what is going on at this moment."

"Ah, so you wish to protect your family against this poor old *menselijk." I saw in his eyes he registered my language substitution, as he took in the confused gaze of a late departer, who scurried off to his car when he caught himself under Edward's scrutiny.

Turning back towards me he continued. "Protect may not be the right word in this context. But they will all know eventually, I just doubt you would want to be in the line of fire of several, rather than simply myself." His logic was impeccable and his proposed execution flawless: I was impressed – Edward Cullen was turning out to be worth his weight in gold as a conversational batting partner.

"Indeed, forgive me for my hasty choice of word. Shall we?" Agreeing to his offering probably seemed a mistake, with me knowing what I did. Yet I was still stood here. Several minutes had passed where upon no other soul knew we had conversed, any yet I was still alive. Either he felt the timing was off, he knew someone had seen them or he simply had no desire to kill me. Whatever the truth being my gut said it was safe, and it's never been wrong yet.

"Of course." With that we parted for our vehicles.

The trip from the high school to my house seemed to take a shorter time than I recalled, having gone into autopilot driving mode as my mind shut off for a moment of respite.

Noting Charlie's police car in the driveway I popped in to mention I was heading out for dinner. Having received a acknowledging grunt in return I made my way to the shiny silver Volvo, which behind it's tinted windows held the deadliest predator in the world.

The passenger door slid open as I approached, slipping into the seat I felt the heaters facing my way and it caused me to smile. "I apologise for your discomfort, I shall try to remain up wind from you, but I applaud your innervation in using the fans."

The answering smile I got in return was worth the sassy comment as his eyes crinkled, yet the verbal response wasn't a direct reply. "I find most people are easy to read."

"Except me, of course."

"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder  
why that is."

"It's happened before. However I must admit there has been no search for answers. I find myself taking it with a pinch of salt and a smile, rather than find deeper meaning in what is."

The car ride continued as such with no real discussion taking place, yet the silence was easily filled for the hour it took to reach Port Angeles. As we approached the town the first real conversational pause occurred and the ease of it put me into quiet contemplation. Being with him, was just as easy as when I'd met Rent, Tor and Jamie for the first time. It made me wonder; was this ease simply our characters being compatible, or do I simply gel with another species better than my own? That in itself was a wonder of the world, could you get a duck that behaved like a dog? Or an ostrich that had the mannerisms of a frog?

I realised we had arrived at our destination. _La Bella Italia. _I just hope the Italian food is as good as the name suggests. Over the years I've met many an Italian food connoisseur, and my pallet has been spoiled for these things, however tonight I'm not with a suitor or client. I doubt Edward wants to tête-à-tête about Italian cuisine.

Upon exiting the car, he walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. I walked past him and saw that it wasn't crowded – lucky really.

The host was female and assessed Edward, welcoming him a little more warmly than necessary. Surprising me most was the itch of bother that affected me. Stepping forward she finally cast her gaze over me and turning swiftly led us to a crowded area of the dining floor, but before I could request a change Edward spoke up.

"Perhaps something more private?" He insisted quietly to the host.

She turned and lead us to a small ring of booths – all of them empty. "How's this?"

Flashing his gleaming smile, thoroughly dazing her he replied: "Perfect."

As she walked away unsteadily I laughingly reprimanded him. "You shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair to dazzle them. The woman is probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He seemed confused which was a first for me. I've never met a vampire who doesn't seem to understand their own appeal. Hell, the terrible three use it continually to their advantage.

As if he suddenly remembered our reasons for being here weren't just a friendly dinner-date between two newly forming comrades, his eyes became guarded. "What are you?"

Resisting the urge to give a derisive snort, I tried to control myself. "Isn't that meant to be my line? The shivering, out-of-her-depth school girl who is face to face with the big bad boogy man."

"You've not answered my question." His no nonsense tone told me this wasn't going to be a fun volleying discussion but a hard, fact driven desperation for answers.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment I gave into his wishes. "I'm the same as all the other cattle. No different from the rest."

As the server arrived she caught onto the last of my comment and took it as intended as if I was a simple girl who thought I had no chance with a man like Edward. She didn't let me down, flipping her black hair behind one ear, smiling with unnecessary warmth.

* * *

*** Menselijk is meant to mean human in Dutch. I apologise profusely if it's a wrong translation.**


End file.
